


Unexpected Development

by sunaddicted



Series: 007 Games Fics 2k18 [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alpha Q (James Bond), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Awesome Eve Moneypenny, Cuddling & Snuggling, Discussion of Abortion, Friendship, Light Angst, M/M, Omega James Bond, Talking, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-01 08:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15139568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunaddicted/pseuds/sunaddicted
Summary: "For how long?"Q didn't need to specify what he wanted to know."Since I came back from Morocco" he answered, sending the other man an apologetic glance.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fills in prompt nr. 7 of the Anonymous Prompt Exchange: "Omega Bond, 00q. No extreme dubcon pls"

_1._

James had never been more grateful about his mate being as oblivious as he had been in the past few weeks - which didn't mean that Q neglected or ignored him: he just.. well, he always was a little lost in his own world of numbers and coding. He thought it was endearing, really - even when his mate fell asleep on the keyboard or purposefully got high on sugar in order to keep himself awake for as long as humanly possible when caffeine inevitably failed to do so; it obviously was all to blame on Q's ridiculous tea addiction but James valued his life too much to deprive a boffin of their Earl Grey.

Plus, their couch was a contraption designed to torture whoever dared to fall asleep on it: James had no intentions of being relegated to it for any length of time - not even for a night, especially considering how much time they already spent apart because of their full schedules.

James grimaced at the taste of bile sitting heavily on his tongue and he grabbed his toothbrush, eager to get rid of the foul taste; he had no idea about what kind of nasty bug he had caught - he knew he should have never drank unbottled water in Morocco - but he was quickly getting tired of it.

He'd stolen some antibiotics from Medical but they didn't seem to be working and Q was bound to notice that he was sick, sooner or later: he'd lost a couple of pounds and it was getting increasingly difficult to hide from his mate just how nauseous the smell of eggs made him.

Which was just unfair: he loved eggs.

James sighed and spat the toothpaste in the sink before he splashed water all over his face, uncaring that some droplets landed on his hair and shirt - actually, he was grateful for the cool wetness washing some of the sweat away; he wished he had the time for a shower but he already was running late for his debrief with M and while the man was used to his insubordinate ways, James knew that yanking at the chain too hard would lead nowhere and would only make it snap.

And he really wanted the Black Lotus mission: it had been a while since he had gone to Japan and the premise was quite interesting, the promise of a challenge making him excited and eager to get back in the field.

Not that he didn't love being at home with his mate but active duty was a siren song he would never turn a deaf ear to; Q understood him - understood his thirst for adventure and adrenaline - and he never put his foot down: he didn't act in that typical alpha way that had made James recoil from the idea of bonding for years.

"You're in there, love?"

Shit.

James quickly straightened himself, hands swiping any creases away, and he opened the door with a grin plastered on his face "M sent you to retrieve me?"

Q smiled up at his mate "No, actually. I just smelled your scent" he checked his watch "Though, you're quite late to your meeting"

James shrugged "Call of nature" he said lightly, entwining his fingers with Q's and dragging him along through the corridors, unashamedly waylaying him from whatever the other man was supposed to be doing, so that they could spend a few precious minutes together "He won't complain unless he's into watersports and wanted to see me take a piss"

"James!" Q swatted his arm as he grimaced at the image "That was disgusting"

"I know"

"Pest"

James' grin brightened and he bent down to affectionately rub his cheek over Q's fluffy and unruly curls "Your pest" he reminded his mate, unable to help the little bit of insecurity that always haunted him: Q could have had so much better than him - he was such a good alpha, caring and respectful - but he had decided to bond with a bossy and rather non-traditional, broken omega.

As always, Q picked up on it; he turned around and slung his arms around James' broad shoulders, leaning up to nuzzle in his neck "My pest" He confirmed with a soft smile against that warm and tanned skin - before it morphed into a frown "Are you okay?"

James commanded his heart to keep beating at a usual and steady rhythm and he only managed it because of years of training "Yes" he reassured, kissing the crease in the middle of Q's forehead "Why?"

"You smell.. oddly sweet" it wasn't unpleasant but it was a strange undertone to James' usually spicier and more pungent scent, just as strong and bold as his personality.

"I haven't noticed it" James answered honestly, arching an eyebrow: was he supposed to smell sweet when he was sick? He didn't think so but it also was true that everybody's scent was reply personal and reacted differently to any kind of situation "I feel fine" he reassured Q, the lie slipping smoothly down his tongue - even as his stomach twisted with guilt: he hated lying to his mate but he didn't want to make him worry over nothing.

He'd be as right as rain soon enough, he knew that: he just had to figure out what was the right kind of meds to steal from Medical.

Q's frown didn't disappear but he sighed in resignation "If you say so.. But you're not leaving on Monday without Medical checking you out" he said sternly.

Damn.

James knew that tone of voice: Q wasn't going to relent on that stance, he could only hope that his stomach quieted down before the beginning of the following week "Of course, love"

"Good. Go now or M will give your mission to 009"

* * *

As soon as James put foot in their flat, he knew that his secret was going to come out: the house smelled of omelettes and while a part of his of him was endeared by the fact that his mate clearly had cooked one of his favourite dishes for dinner, James could feel his skin turning green and he had to plaster one hand over his mouth to avoid spilling his guts on the rug.

Ignoring Q's greetings, James rushed into the bathroom and didn't waste any time closing the door before he was bent over the toilet.

"James?!" Q ran after his mate as soon as he heard the tell tale noise of rather harsh retching; he knelt by his side, hands comfortingly rubbing the other's heaving and tense shoulders "It's okay, love" he murmured, standing up only when his mate was done to dampen a towel with cool water and flush the toilet.

James gratefully took the towel Q was offering him and he wiped his mouth clean, leaning against the cool tiles while he tried to get his breath back.

"For how long?"

Q didn't need to specify what he wanted to know.

"Since I came back from Morocco" he answered, sending the other man an apologetic glance.

"That's.. a month" Q pointed out with a deep sigh "You've been hiding this from me for a month" he wasn't going to hide how he felt about that: it hurt - even if he knew that it wasn't a matter of a lack of trust, it still hurt that James had kept something like that hidden from him. Q raked his fingers through his curls, frustration and worry curling in his stomach "I suppose you've been self-medicating, haven't you?"

James could only nod and he looked up at Q with eyes full of guilt as he took the offered hand to get back up on his feet "I didn't want to make you worry"

"Take a shower"

"Q"

"Can you handle some broth?"

James hated it when Q was angry with him, it poked at that part of his brain that wanted to please his alpha "I think so, yes"

"Good. Tomorrow we're going to Medical"

There really wasn't much else James could have said - not when Q used that tone of voice and firmly closed the door behind his back.

* * *

"You don't need to stay here with me, if you have work to do" James repeated for what it felt like the tenth time, swinging his legs down the side of the stretcher to take a seat on the visitor chair next to the one Q was occupying "I'm not going to run away now: the vampires already took my blood" he added, hoping that the familiar nickname would tear a smile out of his mate.

It didn't seem to be his lucky day, though.

"I don't have anything to do" Q mumbled around the end of the pen he was sucking on, eyes roving over some paperwork that needed to be submitted by the end of the day - or Eve would shackle him to his desk until he was done.

"You clearly do" James pointed out; he was so tired: he felt awful and Q had been cold with him since the night before.

He just wanted a hug, to breathe in the scent of his mate - to reassure himself that they were fine, even if Q still was angry with him; James didn't know what he'd do, if Q finally realised how much work he was and had decided to give up on him.

He didn't even want to entertain the idea, to be honest.

The doctor entered the room and James straightened up in his seat, locking his emotions up inside: only his mate was allowed to see the weaknesses, the frailty, the anxiety - for anyone else, he would always be the tough 007.

"So?" Q inquired, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"Your suspicion has been confirmed, Quartermaster"

"Suspicion?" Q had had a suspicion and he hadn't told him? "What's wrong with me?"

"Well, 007, that's a matter of perspective.."

Q ignored the doctor and he stood up, paperwork hugged tightly to his chest "You're pregnant, James"

 


	2. 2.

_2._

Eve sighed heavily when she found James curled in her chair like a big sulking cat "What did you do?" She inquired, closing the door behind her back and locking it for a good measure: both because she didn't want to be disturbed by anyone barging in and because she didn't want James to storm out on her when inevitably he would start to dislike the direction their conversation would take - because there must have been a reason why the man was hiding in her office, instead of spending as much time as he could with Q before he had to leave for Japan.

"They took the mission away from me"

Eve arched an eyebrow "Why?" 007 had been a perfect candidate since the beginning and Eve knew for a fact that M had lit up one candle in church when James had offered to take it so soon after Morocco.

"I'm pregnant"

Eve choked on her own saliva "What?"

James sighed and hugged his knees closer to his chest "Pregnant. Knocked up. Up the duff. Bred - do you need more synonyms?" He retorted, a little snappish.

"How?"

The agent sent her a glare that had made lesser man piss themselves in fear.

Eve just raised her hands in a soothing manner as she walked closer to the other man "I meant that I thought you were taking precautions" she offered gently as she perched herself on the corner of the desk.

"I was" he had - that was the problem: James had religiously taken birth control together with his suppressants and after their bonding heat and every time he came back from his missions, during which he might have skipped a dose or two, Q would use condoms for a week or so to make sure that they still would be protected from the risk "We were. This wasn't supposed to happen for a very long while, if ever"

Eve wasn't surprised to hear those last words: both James and Q were career driven and until the agent was forced to retire from active duty, she knew they wouldn't even entertain the thoughts of children and by then, the older man might not have been even fertile any longer "But it has happened and now you have to deal with it" she reminded James "Did you talk to Q?"

"He ran out of Medical"

"That's not like him"

James shrugged "He's angry with me" he admitted "Not for this" he hastily added, vaguely waving one hand towards himself "I self-medicated since I came back from Morocco because I thought I had a stomach bug"

"James"

"I know, I know. Believe me, I don't need any more scolding"

He really didn't, if his miserable face was anything to go by and Eve managed to stomp the instinct to do so - only because there was another issue that clearly needed prioritizing "No matter how angry he is with you right now, you need to talk. How far along are you?"

"The estimate is two months, give or take. I wasn't really able to pin down when this might have happened"

"You don't have much time left to take a decision"

James didn't need the reminder: since the doctor had confirmed Q's suspicion, he had felt like there was a bomb ceaselessly ticking at the back of his mind - ready to explode and destroy everything good he had managed to build with the man he loved "I don't know what either of us wants"

"Maybe Q knows what he wants, though"

"Then why didn't he stay?"

"He hates it when you are careless with your health" it wasn't about being control for Q, she knew that: the alpha genuinely worried that James' lack of self-preservation would take the man away from him one day "And he probably is as shocked as you are about finding out that you're pregnant"

"What if he wants it?"

So, that was the real problem "He won't force you to have a child you don't want"

"I'm not sure that I don't want it" James rubbed his temple, eyes squeezed shut in a vain attempt at warding off the tension headache that was threatening him "I don't want to give up active duty but I also know that M won't keep breaking the rules for me for forever" he still had only a couple of years of field missions in front of him - at most "What if we both want a child by then and I can't give one to him any longer?"

"You need to think about it, I understand" Eve said "But you still need to talk with him"

James nodded "I know"

* * *

It was late whwn James went to down to Q-branch but he knew for a fact that his mate was still working, even if he wasn't scheduled for the graveyard shift that day and, at least to his knowledge, there weren't any particularly sensitive missions going on that would require Q's expert and careful handling.

The only positive thing was that there weren't many minions around to see them fight.

If they fought.

James hated feeling so insecure and not knowing what the immediate future held for him.

Just in case, he had stopped by the break room to properly brew Q a cup of tea, hoping that the peace offering would be accepted: his lover would never waste tea, right? He rapped on the door of Q's office in warning and went in, eyes immediately going for his mate and his heart squeezed in his chest when he saw how tired and stressed he looked "Hey"

"Hey" Q greeted with a small smile "Is that tea?"

"I figured you would need some" James offered as an explanation and put the cup down amidst the mess on Q's desk before he took a seat in one of the visitor chairs.

"Thank you" the younger man sighed, inhaling the fragrant aroma of the warm drink in front of him "I'm sorry for storming out on you"

James immediately took the chance to apologise too "I'm sorry for hiding that I was feeling unwell"

"I know. James.."

"I just didn't want to make you worry"

"I know" Q repeated, reaching over to take one of the other man's hands in a reassuring manner "I know and you know that it upsets me so, I trust that you'll have a bit more consideration for your own health in the future - at least go to Medical to be checked over, if you really don't want to tell me"

"You'll peek, I know you" James pointed out.

Q shrugged "True"

"But I'll do that"

"Thank you"

That had gone better than James had expected - not that he was complaining, but he still felt as if he should be waiting for the other shoe to drop and ruin his life; he'd fought too hard for Q and their happiness to see it fade away in a puff of smoke "So.."

Q stood up and walked around the desk, so that he could drop to sit in his mate's lap: he needed James to feel how honest his words would be; he needed every fibre of his lover's being to know that he was telling the truth; he needed his mate to realise that he wouldn't leave - not like that.

Not ever, really.

Q shivered when one of James' arms went around his waist and held him close to his chest, tucking his head under his chin; another alpha would have found the position embarrassing but Q didn't really care whether it was James doing the holding or himself - he just wanted to be close to him "I'll love you, no matter what you want to do"

"Are you telling me you don't have a preference?" James inquired, fingers going to pet Q's unruly curls as he breathed in his lover's comforting scent "Because I don't think I'm buying that" he teased lightly.

"Of course I have a preference" Q admitted "But it's your body and it's your career on the line"

"What do you want? And before you say that you don't want to influence my decision, I ask you to remember who you're talking to" he was pigheaded and while he lover Q very much, he wouldn't go through something as enormous as a pregnancy if he didn't want it.

Q muffled a chuckle against James' shoulder before he sobered up and focused on the question "I would like a child"

"If I abort, I might not be able to give you one in the future"

"We can adopt"

James arched an eyebrow "You wouldn't mind raising a child that's not biologically yours?"

"There's more to a family than just blood" Q said "I wouldn't love an adopted child any less than a biological one"

"Me neither" that was.. comforting. James liked the idea of having an option - a solution they could turn to "I need some time to think about it"

"Of course"

"Can we go home now?"

Q smiled "Go and get the car, while I turn everything off in here"

* * *

"I'm not sending a pregnant agent on a mission, Bond" M said without even raising his eyes from the paperwork he was inspecting, hoping that the stubborn agent would get the message loud and clear: he wasn't going to budge on his decision.

"Good morning to you too" James snarked "I'm not here to beg for a mission"

"I'm not authorizing the Quartermaster to give you the new Ferrari either" M added.

"When have I ever needed authorisation?" The agent inquired, amused.

M sighed and finally gave up on trying to read what he had in front of his nose "Fine. What do you need to talk about, then?"

"Retirement options"

That definitely got Mallory's attention; he had never thought he would hear the word retirement come out of Bond's mouth without an abundant dose of venom accompanying it "Elaborate, please"

"I have no intentions of being a stay at home omega, nor to take leave until it's necessary"

"You want an alternative career to field duty"

James nodded "This is what I like doing" he said plainly "This is what I dedicated my whole life to" and he couldn't just forget about everything he'd done to stay at home and be the perfect parent or find another job that wouldn't give him as much satisfaction.

"You're lucky I've been waiting for you to come to your senses for quite some time" M said, retrieving a folder from one of his desk drawers "I think you would be an excellent teacher for new agents and I'm sure that Q-branch would love to have you as an handler for the most delicate missions"

James blinked down at the folder "You've put quite some thought in this"

Mallory shrugged "You're a good agent, it wouldn't do to waste your expertise if you wish to keep working for MI6"

"Thank you" James said, a little taken aback by the honesty in his own voice "I appreciate it"

"Are congratulations in order?"

James grinned "I hope my child will terrorize these halls as much as I do"

* * *

Q gently caressed James' shoulder to wake him up "Come on, love: let's go to bed" he murmured when his mate stirred.

"You're home" James murmured, leaning up to nuzzle into Q's neck "Is 004 alright?"

"She's already on the plane"

"Good"

Q smiled "Come on, up"

"Did you eat?" James inquired, blinking sleepily as he stood up and let his lover herd him towards their bedroom while his fingers fumbled with the buttons of his shirt.

"I did. How about you?"

"A bit. I was sick earlier"

That explained why he had found his mate sleeping on the couch: James usually managed to wait up for him "I'm sorry, sweetheart" he murmured, helping his lover to get down on the bed.

"I'm not"

"Hmm?"

"I'm not sorry" James yawned, curling around a pillow "I want to keep them"

Q blinked in surprised at the other man: had he heard right? "Repeat that for me, love?"

James opened his eyes "I want to keep the baby. Is that okay?"

"Yes. Yes, love"

The agent smiled and closed his eyes again "Good. Hurry up, I want a cuddle"


End file.
